The New Me
by SlytherinPrinces17
Summary: What will happen when you find out that your whole life has been fake...that you're not who you thought that you were..."Who am i?"
1. Who Am I?

A/N:I do not own the Harry Potter series...but i wish i did :D

Chapter 1:Who am i?

It was a beautiful summer day and a rare one at that,because this was one of the days in wich Hermione Granger slept nother sudenly walked in her room and opened the curtains to let some light into the pulled the covers over her face and hair,so that she was snuggled deep into the blankets.

"Hermione get up,it's 1 pm" her mother said

"Uuuugh...5 more minutes mum"

She pulled Hermiones sheets down to her waist,when she saw her daughters features she gasped and covered her mouth with her palm and called out for her Granger came running in and when he saw his daughter his face fell,he knew that he would lose his daughter.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione asked feeling very confused

"Get out of bed sweety and come with me" he said to Hermione

"Alright?" she answered unsurely

As she got out of bed she felt very,very...diferent?

She couldn't quite put her finger on it,but she felt weird,but not in a bad weird then got out of bed and followed her dad to the then led her to the full lenght then she got the biggest shock of in her intire life,because she wasn't looking at the bushy,brown haired,chocolate brown eyed,slim,petite girl,lokking at her was a dark haired,blue eyed,hour-glass shaped girl and she was the lifted her hand and touched her face,all of this just seamed too sureal and then she remembered that her dad was there,so she turned around and faced him and asked

"Who am i?"


	2. Coming To Terms

A/N:I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or characters i only own the plot

Draco:"But you wish you ownd us" *smirk*

Me:"So what if i do who doesn't"

Draco:"Well, i don't know about Potter,but i do know that they want me"

Harry:"Hey!I know that we're enemies,but come on!"

Me:"Can you two shut it so i can continue with MY storie"

Harry:"Fine"

Moving onto the storie:

"Sweetheart, you might want to sit down" all she did was nod and went to her was sitting on her bed while her "parents" explained

"Well, you see Hermione, me and Jean we've been trying to conceive a child for 2 years, but not even once had it work" said Richard

"So i suggested that we should adopt and we did" her "mother" then continued

"So, i'm adopted i figured that out already" Hermione muttered "Do you know who my parents are and why they gave me up for adoption?"

"I think that they would want to tell you that themselves" said Richard

"What do you mean? Are they coming here?" Hermione was getting a bit exited and she really wanted to know who they only gave her a nod.

"So when are they coming?"

"They should be here any minute now" he continued

"Ummmm so is Hermione my real name ore..."

"No, your real name is Beatrice Clare Zabini" said a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, she looked similar like Hermione/Beatrice

"We apologise for barging in like that, but we were just to eager to finally meet our daughter" said the man next to the woman who is her biological mother.

"M-M-Mum? D-D-D-Dad?" Beatrice (A/N:i'm calling her by her real name) bioligical mother opened her arms and a smile on her face formed as she saw how eagerly Beatrice got up and went to hug a few seconds she heard a chuckle, as she withdrew from the hug she found the source, it was her brother Blaise he hasn't really been mean to her and he's never called her a mudblood, but he was best friends with Draco , she would do anything to just see his face when he was told that she formerly known as Hermione Granger was actually Beatrice Zabini, his best friend sister.

"Bea, we're so sorry for giving you up, but we has said that we could only have one child..." Esme (her mother) said, Beatrice interrupted her

"I'm sorry for interrupting,but why only one" she asked curiously

"Because if we had more than that one, than that would mean that we'd be spending more time with our kids rather than our missiond" her mother continued

"So are me and Blaise twins?"

"No,actually you're exactly at 9 months i was saying, we could only have one,but after 2 months i found out that i was pregnant again, i was extatic, so i went to tell your father when i remembered about the one child thing, i was worried as hell, so me and your father agreed to put you for adoption in a muggle adoption agency, we didn't want to really,but we had to ore you would have been i were adopted by the Grangers and thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Granger for looking after our baby you've done a magnificent job" said Esme

"But could you please at least consider coming back to us?" her father asked her

Beatrice looked at her adoptive parents and they nodded encouragingly, she then turned towards her biological parents and said

"I would love to come back"

Her mother then sprung to her feet and hugged her daughter tightly

"We should get going" her father said

"But what about my things?"

"The house-elves are going to take them to the Manor" Blaise then went toward him and hugged was in shock, but quickly came out of it and hugged her back then whispered to him

"Thank you for not insulting me so much"

"I'm sorry for insulting you at all, but really we had to none of us wanted to not even Draco.."

Beatrice then pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, seriously he didn't, but he was the one that really had to he actually even had a crush on you, he still might" Blaise winked at her then

Beatrice blushed at that.

"Well then let's get a move on" he said to their parents

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger for everything" Beatrice said as she grabbed Bleaise's hand and they disapparated.

A/M:Well that was the second chapter hope you liked it :D


	3. My New Home

A/N:This is how they look like:

Beatrice:  /image/1095623/original/

Blaise:  clubs/no-ends-book-33/images/24431569/title/tristan-marcus-evers-gaspard-ulliel-photo

Esme:

Benjamin(their dad):  . 

Zabini Manor:  medias/dfp/917

just so you know i'm bad at descriptions...

They landed infront of huge,black gates infront of a georgeous was stuning,with a capital has never seen such a beautiful house then poked her on the shoulder and she turned towards him.

"Do you like it?" he asked her

"Like it?I love 's georgeous,i've never seen a house this beautiful before."

"Wait till you see the inside" he said as they started walking towards the they got to the door,a house-elf opened it and they walked was literally stunned,ahe just stood there gaping at the sight infront of her(A/N:the living room:  beautiful-modern-living-room-ideas/modern-living-space-ideas-at-beautiful-modern-living-room-ideas/ ).It was amaizing and they even had a got out of her trance when she heard her brother chuckle.

"If you're going to react like that to every single room in this house,i bet it's going to take about a week for us to finish your tour" he said

"I'm sorry,it's just...stunning.I've never seen a house this beautiful"

"Yeah,well you should see the rest of it" she nodded enthusiastically

"Hey,where did mum and dad go?"

"Well,dad whent to his study,while mum went to Madam Malkins"

"Why is she there?"

"Oh, she went there to get her dress for Saturdays party,oh mum's waking you up early tomorrow"

"What's going on tomorrowand what party?"

"Well tomorrow you're get your measurement for your dress and on saturday is your 'Welcome Home' party"

"My what!?" she nearly shrieked

"Your 'Welcome Home' you deaf?"

"Who's gonna be there" she asked a bit worriedly

"Well family members and almost every pureblood family in about you get some rest and we'll rescedule the tour,you look a bit if you need anything just call Twinky,she's your personal elf"

Beatrice tottaly forgot about the S.P.E.W. thing,if they were happy working like this then she was fine with then led her to her room(A/N: )

"Oh, and if you need anything i'm right across the hall" Blaise said to her as he started walking towards his room.

"Okay and thanks!" ahe yelled after she went into her walk-in closet,which was filled with her clothes and some new ones, and put on her small,black night gown and went to sleep.

The next morning she was rudely awaken by her brother jumping on her bed.

"BLAISE YOU BLOODY GIT GET OFF ME!" ahe then pushed him on the then heard a chuckle coming from her bedroom then looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy,she then got up,went towards Blaise,grabed him by the collar,yanked him off the floor and hissed.

" have some explaining to do"

"As do at what your wearing and infront of my best -tsk-tsk and i thought you knew better" he said jokingly

"I'll tell you what i'm wearing you insufrable,bloody git!" she yelled at him as she let go of his collar.

"Aaaaaaw and it's only been the first day"

"You better get out of my room right now ore i swear i'll knock your teeth out" she snarled

"Okay,okay calm down" he said as he backed towards the door

"Well, next time you'll know not to wake me up"

"Yes,yes, i'll -bye dear sister" she then threw her alarm clock at him,but he dodged went in her closet and put on riped,faded jeans(A/N:  living/do-you-wash-your-denim/question-3436299/?page=2&link=ibaf&q=&imgurl= .  ),a black tank-top,heels(  .  ) and she left her hair she called Twinky.

"What may Twinky do for yous Miss"

"Hi Twinky,could you please lead me down to the dinning hall"

"Twinky would do that Miss,Twinky will" Twinky led her to the dinning room ( ) where she saw her dad sitting at the head of the table,her mother on his right side and her brother and Malfoy on his parents saw her and they smiled at her,she smiled back and said to Twinky

"Thank you and i might need you again later on"

"Twinky is glad that me's can help Miss" Twinky said extatically

"Bye Twinky" Beatrice said as Twinky popped then sat down next to her mother then kissed her cheek and asked

"How did you sleep sweetheart?"

"Perfectly" she said as she glared at her brother, and all he did was smile inocently at her.

"Good,well you do know that we're going shopping today,right."

" time are we going?"

"Right after breakfast"

"Alright" she said as she took a bite of her toast

"Oh and Narcissa is coming with us, i wanted her to meet you" Beatrice started choking on her started hitting her softly on her back

"Are you alright sweet heart?" Beatrice stopped

"Yes,i'm alright.S-s-so when i-is she c-c-coming" she stuttered

"In a few minutes" Esme then whispered in her ear

"So do you like Draco?"

Beatrice started choking again.

"Are you trying to kill her mother?" Blaise said jokingly

"Oh, really it of" Esme said after Beatrice fireplace suddenly roared and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out

"Cissy!" her mother said as she went to hug her

"Esme!It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you, come say hello"

"That's -my-my,she's beautiful" Narcissa said as Beatrice went towards them

"Hello, "

"Nonesensse, call me Narcissa ore Cissy for short"

"Arlight...Narcissa" Narcissa smiled at her and said

"Shall we go?"

"You go first Bea" Esme said

Beatrice then took some floo-powder,stepped into the fireplace and said

"Diagon Alley"


End file.
